Trick or Trick
by KrC
Summary: Some strange things have been happening to the boys of Young Justice, the Prank War is on!


A/N: Hey all! This is for the 'Before the word "friends"' Challenge by ChuChuMarshmello on the yj challenge forum. My first attempt at something humorous, so I hope it isn't too bad xP And yes, I know Megan isn't in it, lets just assume she's with her uncle for some reason, okay?

**Summary: **Strange things have been happening to the boys of Young Justice, the Prank War is on!

Trick-or-Trick

Kaldur was humming an old Atlantian song as he showered, rubbing shampoo through his platinum blonde hair, when he stepped out of the shower and glanced in the mirror Kaldur screamed. Not even the security cameras saw the dark shadow just outside his door, cackling evilly as it slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

Superboy had just finished an intense training session with Black Canary. He was sweaty, he was smelly and he was looking forward to a nice cool shower and a change of clothes. What he saw in his wardrobe caused his eyes to widen dramatically and then narrow into slits. Lets just say that the wardrobe didn't survive the next few seconds. Once again a shadowy figure slipped away unnoticed, cackling maniacally.

* * *

Wally was typing furiously on the Mt Justice computer, searching rapidly through the security footage from the night before and listening to his favourite October music when he was roughly grabbed from behind, spun around and held right up into Superboy's face. Wally frantically tried to break from the clone's grip and get as far away as possible, man did that boy _reek!_

"Eesh, Supes! Didn't Cadmus teach you how to use a shower?" Wally's nose wrinkled in disgust as he received another whiff from the rather ripe teen.

"I wouldn't need to wear these sweaty clothes if _someone_ didn't replace my _entire wardrobe with spandex!_" Superboy growled out in response. The speedster began to sweat nervously as he realised how angry his team mate was.

"Look Supes! Just because it's the season to be pranking doesn't mean I..." He was cut off as the Kryptonian shook him in anger.

"Enough Superboy. Violence will solve nothing, Wally will reverse what he's done." Wally looked over Superboy's shoulder and burst out laughing, his entire body shaking from the act. Superboy looked over his shoulder and couldn't supress a chuckle at the sight of Kaldur. His hair was pink, hot pink. Kaldur's eyes narrowed.

"This is not funny. Wally, you will apologise for what you did to Superboy and myself, and you _will_ undo it." Wally's eyes widened as he realised what was going on.

"Wait! I didn't prank you! Look, they got me too!" He then finally broke free of Superboy's grip and sped over to a cabinet next to the computer and opened it. Inside, instead of his incredibly large video game collection, was every Dora the Explorer, Bratz and Barbie game in existence."See! All my games are gone! All of them.. Burnout Paradise, Call of Duty... all my games!" Wally then began to weep dramatically and Kaldur rolled his eyes and Superboy just stared.

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did? This type of thing isn't like Megan, which just leaves..." Kaldur trailed off as the realisation hit all three of them.

"Robin!" They hissed together, each of them wearing identical faces of fury. Superboy cracked his knuckles and made to leave the room before Wally appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Don't go and fight him, do you really want Batman pissed at you for even putting a single bruise on him?" Superboy actually looked a little nervous at the thought and Wally's smirked widened.

"Exactly, we have to beat that little punk at his own game. Now Batman is going to call him back to Gotham on Halloween. Gotham gets a little crazy on that day, see? And the old Bat's gonna need some extra help. So while Robin's away, this is what we do..." Wally then gathered the other two around him they broke into whispers.

* * *

Three days later, Robin returned to Mt Justice minutes before sunrise and he was exhausted. How can Penguin, Poison Ivy and Mr Freeze attack all on the one night? And that's not even including the three bank robberies, four jewellery store break-ins and fourteen muggings. Well, he thought to himself tiredly, at least he got to have a little fun before the whole Gotham-Halloween-Crime-Fest. Opening the door to his room he flicked on the light and just blinked stupidly at the sight before him.

The walls of his room had been painted a blindingly bright pink, with the furniture replaced with neon orange replicas and the carpet on his floor was now a moss green. And there was Justin Bieber merchandise everywhere. Normally, the mere though of standing in a room like this would make the thirteen-year-old want to puke but he was simply too tired to care. Instead he just chuckled, mumbling a 'nice one guys' before collapsing on his orange bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He'd get them back tomorrow, this prank war was so on.


End file.
